wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stormtalon's Lair
:For the lore and history please see Stormtalon's Lair (cave) Stormtalon's Lair is a dungeon instance in WildStar, and is the first Exiles instance. It requires level 17 in order to enter the instance and level 20 to queue for it through Group Finder. This page covers both the Normal and Veteran versions of the dungeon. Veteran-specific mechanics appear in Italicized font. Trash Pulls All of the creatures in these pulls must always be fought together. --- Thundercall Sentinel & Shaman These two creatures will always appear together. One appears large and heavily armored, the other is smaller and unarmored. The Sentinel wields a sword and deals moderate melee damage. The Shaman has a staff and does ranged damage (the tank my have to LoS the Shaman to properly pull him to the group). *'Abilities' ** Shockwave (Sentinel); The Sentinel places a wide, rectangular telegraph in his front facing. Completing the cast sends a shockwave outwards that deals heavy damage. This ability is interruptible. On Veteran the Sentinel has 1 Interrupt Armor while casting this spell. **'Rejuvenate' (Shaman); The Shaman channels a healing spell on both himself and the Sentinel. The Shaman has 1 Interrupt Armor while casting this spell. *'Strategies' **Shockwave deals heavy damage but is easily avoidable by rolling away from or behind the Sentinel. It is not necessary to interrupt this spell, except if the players want to take advantage of a Moment of Opportunity. Note that the telegraph also covers the ground directly on top of where the Sentinel is standing, so it's recommended to keep a little bit of distance to avoid getting hit. **Rejuvenate heals a massive amount of damage for both the Sentinel AND the Shaman, so it is highly recommended that the player group immediately interrupt this spell. Failing to do so could extend the length of the fight dramatically, and ruin a groups chance of beating the Silver or Gold timer. **The Shaman has a ranged standard attack, which can make it tricky to keep both creatures on top of each other or pull the group out of the path of a Patrol mob. The tank can move the Shaman more easily by moving out of the line of sight of the Shaman (making him attempt to re acquire it by running toward the tank) or by simply running back out of range. --- ;Thundercall Storm-Watcher This creature appears linked with two Thunderbreak Fleshrippers. The groupings of Storm-Watcher and Fleshrippers are one of the most damaging groupings of creatures in the dungeon if telegraphs are not avoided. The Storm-Watcher has one Interrupt Armor, and two primary abilities: * Rampage: A frontal column telegraph with multiple strikes. The first hit will cause knockdown and the second is high damage. This ability can be interrupted, and can be avoided by moving out of the telegraph. * Hack and Slash: A frontal column telegraph with multiple strikes. This attack is otherwise similar to Rampage, but does far more damage. It can be interrupted and should be avoided due to the high amount of damage it does. ;Thunderbreak Fleshrippers Two of these large bird creatures accompany each Thundercall Storm-Watcher. They do not have any notable abilities. ;Thundercall Storm-Weaver The Thundercall Storm-Weaver is one of the most dangerous creatures of the dungeon due to the damage output of its abilities. Storm-Weavers should always be pulled alone. The Storm-Weaver has 2 Interrupt Armor on veteran difficulty. * ????: a stacking debuff placed on the whole group, which will continue to stack until it is dispelled or the Storm-Weaver is killed. ** It is highly recommended that the group stacks for cleansing or kills this creature as fast as possible. * Conduction: The Storm-Weaver targets a party member and stuns them. A telegraph will be placed at that party member's location which deals damage every second. This is a very high damage ability that can quickly kill. ** The combined damage of this ability and the debuff is extreme. Therefore, it is recommended that this ability be Interrupted whenever possible, or that the targeted party member uses CC breaking skills. ;Skyborn Tempest The Skyborn Tempest has two interrupt armor on veteran difficulty. It should always be pulled alone. The Tempest only performs two notable abilities: * ????: The creature rushes forward at a party member, generally the tank, and leaves a trail of damaging AoE behind him. * Manifest Cyclone: This is a two part telegraph attack. During the first part the telegraph follows the targeted player. The second part of the ability summons a static cyclone that deals damage at the targeted player's last location once the first has finished. The first part can and should be interrupted to provide a moment of opportunity. If the cast cannot be interrupted, the targeted player should drop the cyclone away from the rest of the group. Blade Wind the Invoker This is the first boss of the dungeon. Blade Wind the Invoker comes with four Thundercall Channelers and the fight consists of three phases. NOTE - KNOWN BUG: Some abilities do not properly land on Blade Wind. Known examples are Esper's Crush (Espers should use Incapacitate to interrupt instead) and Engineer's Unsteady Miasma (will hit Blade Wind if aimed at ground beneath him, but will not land in the right place if simply cast on him). ;Phase 1 During phase 1, Blade Wind focuses on the target with the highest threat and deals heavy damage. Occasionally he will use his ability Thunder Cross. The Thundercall Channelers are immune to damage and crowd control abilities during phase 1. Thunder Cross is a large cross-shaped telegraph centered on Blade Wind. It has a short cast time which makes it easier to avoid than interrupt. When Blade Wind reaches 50% of his health, he will disarm the entire group and enter phase 2. This disarm can be prevented by using Interrupt Armor or broken by using a crowd control break ability, waiting out the duration, or finding and picking up the dropped weapon. ;Phase 2 At the start of the phase, Blade wind places a large shield around himself preventing damage and preventing Tanks from generating threat with damaging abilities. During this phase, the four Thundercall Channelers must be killed. Assigning a kill order helps keep the group close together for healing as well as focusing damage. Blade Wind gains a new ability during this phase as well called Lightning Strike. Lightning Strike's small circular telegraph will appear at the feet of one of the party members. This telegraph stays on the party member until it finishes the cast and places a second telegraph. Once the second telegraph completes its cast, a strike of lightning crashes down dealing large amounts of damage. The first telegraph should be dropped on the Channlers to provide a moment of opportunity and allow the group to kill them as quickly as possible. Once a Channler is killed, it will summon a Static Wisp. Static Wisps orbit Blade Wind at different speeds based on their distance from him. Closer wisps travel more slowly, and distant wisps move more quickly. If a party member is hit by one of the wisps, they will take damage and be stunned. Crowd control breaking abilities remove the stun. Once all 4 Channelers are dead, Blade Wind will remove his shield, disarm the party, and begin phase 3. Again, Interrupt Armor prevents the disarm. ;Phase 3 During phase 2 the Tank of the party can not generate threat on the boss from most of their abilities. This can cause Blade Wind to target the healer at the beginning of phase 3 and quickly kill them. There are several ways to handle the tricky transition from phase 2 to phase 3. * Interrupt armour (An Esper's innate, , a Warrior's , a Medic's , etc) on the tank and/or healer. * Spellslingers can to avoid both the disarm and drawing agro. * An Engineer's can taunt the boss. * There is a split second during the transition between when Blade Wind drops his shield and disarms the party that a tank can taunt to keep agro on them. Blade Wind continues to cast Lightning Strike and the Wisps from phase 2 still have to be avoided. Lightning strike should just be avoided; it does not damage Blade Wind. Blade Wind gains one final ability in this phase called Electrostatic Pulse. Electrostatic Pulse is a very large AoE covering most of the room. Players hit by it receive damage and are knocked down. The ability has safe zones, but the party must be careful to avoid the Wisps that are traveling around the room. If forced to choose between getting hit by Electrostatic Pulse or a Wisp, get hit by the Wisp. This phase continues until Blade Wind is defeated. Strategy Avoid Thunder Cross and Lightning Strikes. Kill the Thundercall Channelers one a time, dropping as many Lightning Strikes on them as possible. Avoid Static Wisps. The tank should immediately taunt Blade Wind before the disarm hits, then find their weapon and continue tanking. Avoid all Electrostatic Pulses. Aethros Aethros second boss in Stormtalon's Lair and is a two phase encounter that rotates back and forth between phases The tornado dodging section can provide a Challenge in phase 2. ;Phase 1 During the first phase Aethros will target the target with the highest threat for his basic attacks. A message will appear on screen: “Aethros starts to dissipate” and Aethros will begin to cast Air Shift. When Air Shift's cast completes, Aethros disappears and three extra creatures called Gusts of Aethros appear nearby. The Gusts deal a fair amount of damage but have no interruptable abilities. This is the most healing intensive part of the fight, so healers and tanks must be prepared. On normal mode, they can be stunned to help reduce damage as long as enough interrupts are saved for Aethros after the tornado intermission. Once the gusts are defeated, Aethros will return and another message will appear on screen: “A zephyr sweeps you off your feet”. The party will be swept back to the entrance of Aethros's room, and phase 2 will begin. ;Phase 2 When the phase 2 begins, the party is pushed to the entrance of the room. Aethros will begin casting his ability Tempest. The objective of this phase is for your group to reach the Aethros as quickly as possible and interrupt him. Aethros has two interrupt armor, which will require at least three interrupts to interrupt him. If he completes the cast, it immediately kills the party. During this cast, the Tornadoes located on both sides of the room will begin moving from one side of the the room to the other. Lightning telegraphs will move in 5 columns from his position towards the entrance to the room. Find two of the "columns" to run in between (an extremely thin line), dodging tornadoes as you go.Some abilities (Esper's Projected Spriit, Medic's Urgency) can be timed to avoid the gauntlet: face the back of the room as the last add dies, and then cast as soon as you see yourself getting knocked back; with correct timing, you can land in front or behind him for an easy interrupt. A Spellslinger can past the majority of the gauntlet, but caution should be used when exiting Void Slip because the tornadoes and lightning do not appear in the void zone. Once Aethros has been interrupted, he begins casting his ability Torrent. Three round telegraphs will appear near him that will deal large amounts of damage. Torrent can’t be interrupted and should be avoided. One Torrent has finished casting, Aethros will return to his phase 1 tactics. The unique challenge of this fight is to defeat Aethros without being hit by a tornado in this phase. Strategy Tank and spank until the Gusts spawn, then kill them as quickly as possible. Tank and healer cooldowns may be needed to cope with the Gusts' damage. After the Gusts die, most players will have to run the tornado gauntlet. Interrupt when close enough. Then repeat! Stormtalon Stormtalon is the final boss of the dungeon. Stormtalon's main attack is a large cleave that extends in front and behind him. The party members need to stand at his sides to avoid being hit by this ability. At certain times during the encounter, Stormtalon will move to the center of the room and perform a large knockback on the entire party, followed by a stun, and finally by his ability Static Wave. * Static Wave: A round telegraph encloses the entire room, closing in on the boss each time it ticks. The wave does high damage to any player hit by it. If the Static Wave reaches Stormtalon, it releases a large explosion dealing massive amounts of damage. * Lightning Strike: Lightning strikes spawn directly in front of players, making running straight back in to Stormtalon very dangerous. Upon reaching 60% HP, Stormtalon will occasionally cast Lightning Strikes on random party members. Stormtalon also gains a new ability called Eye of the Storm he will use on random party members. After Eye of the Storm, Stormtalon returns to normal. * Eye of the Storm: “ELECTRICITY FLOWS THROUGH (Party Member Name)". A circular safe zone is created around the targeted player, and a huge telegraph covers the rest of the room in a damaging electric flow. The targeted player will continuously be targeted by Lightning strikes and will have to move, thus moving the safe zone. Strategy Tank Stormtalon near the center of the room. Everyone should move in when Stormtalon is about to cast Static Wave so that they are not knocked too far back. Use a CC break to quickly get out of the stun, then run back to the boss as quickly as possible and interrupt Static Wave. The easiest way to get back to Stormtalon after breaking out (either CC break or manual) is to turn sideways (make sure you're not facing an ally), and strafe inwards towards the boss. For Eye of the Strom, the safe zone should be moved slowly, smoothly, in a circle around the boss. This will allow the melee DPS and tank to continue attacking, and it will prevent people getting outside the safe zone with sudden movements. Optional Bosses This dungeon has two optional bosses that both drop additional loot. Like many optional bosses, they do not spawn on every run and only one will spawn per run. Overseer Drift-Catcher Overseer Drift-Catcher spawns up the first lift in the hallway before Aethros. He has 2 Interrupt Armor. * Gust Convergence: This ability summons several adds and is cast every 15-20 seconds. It must be interrupted when possible. * Lightning Shield (veteran): The boss shields himself with a giant absorb shield that gives infinite interrupt armor while it is active. * Lightning Storm (veteran): While protected by Lightning Shield, he casts a lightning storm, spawning linear lightning telegraphs under players' feet. Spread out a little, dps down the shield, and then interrupt the Lightning Storm cast when the shield is completely depeleted. * Debuff: A dispellable debuff that increases damage taken. Should be dispelled. Arcanist Breeze Binder Arcanist Breeze binder has two primary abilities that are cast throughout the fight. He has 2 interrupt armor. He spawns in the hallway after Aethros. * Gust Convergence: This ability summons several adds and is cast every 15-20 seconds. It must be interrupted when possible. * Manifest Cyclone: This is a two part telegraph attack. During the first part the telegraph follows the targeted player. The second part of the ability summons a moving cyclone that deals damage at the targeted player's last location once the first has finished. Cyclones should be dropped away from the group. Since the Strain Ultradrop patch, the cyclones disappear very quickly. Veteran Mode Please note - Only differences to normal mode are listed. Unless stated otherwise assume standard Normal mechanics + changes mentioned here. Blade Wind the Invoker * Thunder Cross must be interrupted as often as possible for moments of opportunity. Blade Wind has 2 interrupt armor. * Occasionally, one of the Thundercall Channelers will spawn a large circular telegraph centered on them, covering approximately 1/4 of the room. This is random, but the first to cast when engaging the boss will always be the front right. This can be cast at the same time as Thunder Cross, cutting off an area players could otherwise dodge into. * The Thundercall Channelers are shielded during phase 2. Their shields can only be broken by placing Lightning Strike on them. Every Lightning Strike should be used to break the Channelers' shields and provide a moment of opportunity. * Also in Phase 2, everyone takes unavoidable periodic lightning damage. * Static Wisps move faster. * In Phase 3, Electrostatic Pulse is always cast 3 times in quick succession. However, it is interruptable and should be interrupted as often as possible to provide a moment of opportunity and to allow players to continue dps instead of dodging. The interrupt will only count for the current cast, not all three. * Strategy Changes: Interrupt Thunder Cross and Electrostatic Pulse whenever possible. Coordinate interrupts with an interrupt rotation or some other method. The cooldown on Electrostatic Pulse is slightly shorter than most interrupt cooldowns, so someone who interrupts the first in one series of three Pulses will probably have to get the second in the next series of three. Avoid all telegraphs. Try to put all Lightningstrikes on the Channelers during phase 2. Because of the unavoidable lightning damage in phase 2, be careful to stay where the healer can keep you up. Aethros * Increased Interrupt Armour to 3. * During phase 1, Aethros puts large circular telegraphs under every party member. These must be dodged. It is helpful to stack in one or two locations to make dodging more predictable and easier. * Small circular lightning strike telegraphs occasionally target one player. They must be avoided. * During the third phase 1, the tornadoes on the sides of the room will continue to move back and forth like they do during phase 2. If possible, tank Aethros in a "lane" with a slow-moving tornado so players have to dodge less often. * Gusts of Aethros now cast a small circular AoE on 1 Person. When the AoE drops, it will leave a permanent puddle on the floor that snares and does heavy damage. Drop these puddles on one side of the room; they can make the tornado dodging section much harder if placed poorly. The Gusts can be tanked a little off to one side to make it easier for DPS to reach the wall before the puddles drop. * Gusts of Aethros are immune to all crowd control, but they do less damage. * Strategy Changes: Avoid the giant red circles. Gusts are less of a threat, but their pools MUST be dropped on the sides of the room. Continue dodging tornadoes during the last phase. Stormtalon * His frontal Cleave now snares. * When damage is taken from the boss, applies a stacking debuff that increases vulnerability to his attacks. This should be cleansed. * The AoE Lightning Strikes during Static Wave now spawn much faster and do much more damage. Advisable to equip a gap closer AND CC break to interrupt Stormtalon before the room gets overrun with AoE. Since the lightning strike telegraphs are spawned directly in front of the player, running in in a slight spiral pattern or side strafing as described above can help avoid them. * The person chosen to be the eye of the storm will now be Disoriented. CC Break to dispel, or pick a direction and move steadily in that 1 direction. * Radius of the Eye of the Storm is now smaller, making it more difficult to avoid Lightning Strikes. * New Ability - Static Charge: Places a series of damaging lightning pools under players' feet. Cast throughout the fight. After the third Eye of the Storm, Static Charge lightning pools will spawn very quickly, and continuously, effectively giving Stormtalon a soft enrage. Medal requirements * Bronze : All optional objectives. * Silver : Same as Bronze, but with a time limit of 30 minutes. * Gold : Same as Silver, but all challenges completed successfully and no deaths in the team. See also * Instances by level Patch changes * Category:Dungeons Category:Stormtalon's Lair